


Everlasting Days

by RaeBans



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Crushes, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Everyday Life, F/M, Female Reader, Ficlets, Flirting, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Funny, Manager/Player, One Shot Collection, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeBans/pseuds/RaeBans
Summary: I just started watching Days. It's so cute, and I'm not sure why I haven't heard about it earlier. I'm only half way through but I have do a little something something for the boys!
Relationships: Haibara Jirou/Reader, Indou Kaoru/Reader, Inohara Susumu/Reader, Kazama Jin (DAYS)/Reader, Kimishita Atsushi/Reader, Kisaragi Tarou/Reader, Mizuki Hisahito/Reader, Narukami Shuuji/Reader, Nitobe Tetsuya/Reader, Ooshiba Kiichi/Reader, Taira Genichirou/Reader, Tsukamoto Tsukushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Days Off {Indou Kaoru}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to enjoy your day off, but your soccer idiot captain has other plans.

Off days are few and far between for the Municipal Sakuragi High soccer club. These boys work incredibly hard and are relentless in their training. Their school isn’t a powerhouse for nothing. They refine their skills daily through long practice hours, but they are still high school boys. Their bodies and minds need rest, so there are off days like today. Though, all off days aren’t beautiful like today.

The sky is clear and blue with sparse fluffy, white clouds floating by. The sun is shining down on this nice warm day. You have just finished shopping for today and are headed to a nice cafe near a park. It has been such a wonderful day not having to wrangle those boys. And when you say boys you really mean Indou and Narukami. Sometimes Kondou, but it’s mostly those other two. It actually takes restraint to keep you from skipping down the sidewalk. You notice some kids nearby, a group of boys most likely middle school aged. They’re all playing soccer energetically, calling the ball and each other’s names loudly. A few boys make a couple of nice passes; you find yourself a bit impressed. 

“Whoo! Nice one, Kento!” a deeper male voice cheers.

You didn’t notice before, but there’s an older guy in the group as well. A coach maybe? But he looks really young, like he could be in high school. He’s wearing a white tank top, showing off muscular arms, with black sweatpants. And he has really crazy hair; his chestnut brown locks are thick shaggy, and wild. _Wait…_

Your eye twitches. _Speak of the damn devil._ There he is, your team captain, Indou Kaoru. _Idiot._ You walk over to a couple of kids who are standing by, watching their friends kick about. They jump when they sense you at their side. Your aura is dark and buzzing with annoyance.

“Excuse me, may I borrow that?” you ask a middle school aged boy, pointing to the multicolored soccer ball in his hands, “It’ll only be for a second.”

“Uh, sure.”

Your eyes narrow as you watch Indou. The group has stopped playing and now their attention is on him. He’s showing off his juggling and ball handling skills. The group of boys clamor around him. Some are cheering, others are keeping track by counting aloud. One boy is even filming on his smart phone. Indou does his famous seal trick, balancing the ball on his head and barking. Of course, the group of preadolescent boys goes wild, erupting into another round of hooting and laughing. Part of you can’t help but to find this endearing. There’s actually something super attractive about a man who’s good at interacting with children. But the manager inside of you is annoyed beyond belief. This is supposed to be his off day, a rest day. But here he is, drenched in sweat from running around with these kids. You know he’ll stay here all day if you let him, and god knows how long he’s been here already.

_That idiot! There's an important game tomorrow!_

You toss the ball into the air. Launching off your non-dominant leg for extra power, you kick as hard as you can. It’s a perfect hit. Perfect foot placement. Just enough power. Great arch. Good spin. The ball soars through the air and strikes Indou at the back of his head. A strangled yelp leaves his lips before they kiss the grass underneath his feet. The ball rebounds off of his head like a backboard, landing back into your hands.

“Thanks,” you return the ball to the boy who is staring at you with sparkling eyes.

You hear him whisper under his breath, “Cool …”

Indou sits up and whines as tears bead in his eyes; only one person hits him like that, “(Name)-chan! That hurt!”

“Idiot! It’s your day off!” you bark back at him.

“I know that,” he childishly pouts at you, rubbing the back of his head, “What do you think I’m doing? I’m enjoying my day off.”

“It’s supposed to be a rest day, dummy. You’re supposed to sleep or shop or watch TV or even study. You’re not supposed to be playing soccer right before our important tournament.”

“I’m just keeping my skills sharp.”

“You’re going to be tired tomorrow.”

He stands dusting himself off, “I won’t. I’ll get eight hours of sleep tonight. Promise.”

“Well, what if you get hurt? Freak accidents happen, you know.”

“I won’t get hurt.”

You pinch the bridge of your nose, “I don’t know why I bother. I know there’s no arguing with a soccer idiot.”

You grip the collar of his tank top and start to drag him away. Indou chokes, struggling against your hold, but you don’t relent. The group of boys watches on, entertained by the high schoolers bickering in front of them.

“W-Wait, (Name)-chan!”

“Shut up. I wanted to enjoy the rest of my day off, but it looks like I’m going to be babysitting our captain because he can’t stay still. The things I do for this team.”

“But I don’t want to go!”

“Kaoru, you’re so lucky you’re playing in a game tomorrow. Otherwise, I’d beat your ass. Come on!”

The shaggy-haired captained contines to complain, but he lets you lead him away. You’re probably going to have to tie him to his bed when you get to his house. _Dealing with soccer idiots is always so difficult._ You sigh. You should’ve known better. With your boys, the manager of the Municipal Sakuragi High soccer club never gets a day off.


	2. Losing {Mizuki Hisahito}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lost to Saku High. On his way to the after party, he spots you, a third year manager, walking around in a depressed daze.

Your team lost.

Seiseki lost.

In the final seconds of the game, that new kid Tsukamoto took the last shoot. He punted the ball straight into the goal post. And it was over. Just like that. There were mixed emotions on the field. As soon as the referee blew the final whistle, Haibara burst out into loud sobs. Kimishita stood silently with his shoulders trembling. Even the calm, uplifting vice captain held his head down, biting his bottom lip to hold back tears. Everybody was feeling the bitter sting of defeat. But no one blamed Tsukamoto. Stuff like this happened. You couldn’t blame that boy if you tried. It was evident how hard he tried; all of you knew how he would run his feet raw and how many hours he dedicated to practicing. Still, it doesn’t make the loss hurt any less.

You walk around with your head in a daze. Your shiba inu, Pochi, trots ahead of you, dragging you along with his leash and leading the way. You’re glad Pochi knows your walk route so well because you would’ve wandered off and gotten lost by now. For someone walking alone through the dark, you should be paying to your surroundings, but you can't help it getting lost in your thoughts. Your feet feel heavy as they shuffle over the pavement. It _is_ getting pretty late. The sun has set, prompting a series of street lamps to flicker on. Stars and nocturnal insects begin to take over the sky, shimmering and buzzing.

There’s supposed to be a party or something tonight. Though, you aren’t planning on attending. You aren’t really in the mood. Plus, your eyes are way too puffy and red, and you wouldn’t be able to fix your face in time anyway. You’re tired too; sobbing into a pillow will do that to you. You start to turn around, cutting the walk short, but Pochi yaps energetically. The little brown dog resists your pull.

“Pochi, come on,” you groan, “What are you even looking at?”

You turn around and see Mizuki Hisahito.

He stands alone, bathed under the light of a street lamp with a bouquet of roses in his hand. He’s wearing a nice, pressed white suit with a scarlet tie. You aren’t quite sure why he’s dressed so nicely, but he does look good. The white fabric contrast nicely against against his tanned skin. He looks handsome and mature. Mizuki waves at you. You wave back.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“Uh, why are you wearing a suit?”

“For the party.”

“The party with the guys?” you ask.

If you remembered correctly, the invitation text said it would be a casual get together, not a red carpet event. Clearly, the captain was dressed for the latter rather than the former. You suppose he didn't get the memo. _Classic Mizuki._

“Yeah. Are you coming? I’m headed to the station now. Do you want me to wait for you?”

You wave your hand in front of your face, “I’m good. You go on ahead.”

“Everyone wants you there, (Name). You should come.”

“Nah, I don’t want to drag down the mood or anything. I was just going to take Pochi for a walk then turn in for the night.”

“Let me walk with you then.”

You nod. Even if you refused, he would’ve walked with you anyway. Since elementary school, the two of you had walked on that same path together. It’s not his fault that your house was on the way to the train station. The two of you stroll in silence, watching Pochi sniff rocks and mark his territory.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asks out of the blue.

“I’m fine,” you quickly change the subject, “What about you? How to do feel? You played really hard today.”

Mizuki gives you a thumbs up; only he can pull off that deadpan and dumb look while still managing to look so cute, “I feel fine.”

“What about your leg? Did you do your stretches and physical therapy?”

“It feels better than ever.”

“Uh-huh. So what you really mean is that it’s a little achey, but you feel fine,” you hum.

“And when you say you’re fine you really mean that you’re not.”

You suck your teeth, “You're supposed to be a soccer idiot. When did you get good at reading people?”

“Not people. Just you.”

He thinks of the last moments of the game as the referee blew the whistle three times. When he had looked, you were standing next to the coach, clutching your clipboard like it was a lifeline. Your gazes locked for a moment. The two of you never meant to, but your eyes always found each other whenever Mizuki looked to the sidelines. He was chest was heaving, and, even though you hadn’t done any running, you were breathing heavily as well. Sweat slides down his brow, stinging as it falls into his eyes, but he swears he can see a single tear sliding over your cheek. After that one moment, he didn’t see you crying anymore. You passed out water bottles and towels, checking on each team member and consoling them when you could. But you didn’t cry. Not in the locker room, not on the bus ride to back to the school, not even on the train ride home. You might not have cried in front of him, but he can see the redness around the corners of your eyes.

You have been crying. He can tell, and it makes him feel bad.

“You’ve been crying?” he asks, but it’s more of a statement than a question.

“A little,” you admit, “Sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve to cry like you guys. I know I definitely shouldn’t cry in front of you. I’m not out on the field, running and sweating. I don’t practice until I puke. Crying and being upset that we didn’t make it to nationals … for me … I guess it just feels a little selfish.”

“You’re not selfish. You’re an important member of the team. You take care of us. You make sure we have water and snacks. You help us stretch and tape. You yell at us to go to bed, but I know you stay up all night analyzing away team footage. You have every right to cry.”

His free hand wanders over to yours. Timidly, your pinkies touch. Your hands shyly bump into each other again. The feeling of your skin grazing over his makes his heart jump. He slowly starts interlacing your fingers; you squeeze his hand tightly.

“I wanted to go, Hisa-kun, I wanted to go to nationals so badly,” you choke out, trying to hold back our sobs, “Just like our first year.”

“I know … I'm sorry …”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for," you tell him as tears start to run down your face.

The two of you have been members of Seiseki’s soccer team since your first year. Despite the fact that Mizuki was a skinny, lanky fifteen year old with all the coordination of a baby deer, he was dead set on joining the soccer club. You weren’t keen on the idea, but you didn’t want to leave him alone. Mizuki was the dumb boy from your neighborhood that you watched out for. Honestly, he sort of needed the supervision, so you joined as the manager. Mizuki probably wouldn’t have survived his first few months on the team if it wasn’t for you help. You didn’t understand the dumb soccer obsession at first, but you helped him anyway. Mizuki fell in love with soccer right away; you didn’t fall in love with the sport until you went to nationals. That year, at nationals, it clicked for you. It’s where the two of you started; it’s where he wanted to take you one last time. But he has failed you.

The two of you arrive at the gate leading to your front door. It feels like the two of you get there too fast because Mizuki isn’t ready to let go of your hand. But you slowly and gently free slip your hand from his grasp.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come to the party with me?”

You nod, wiping your face with the sleeve of your jacket, “Positive. Tell everyone I said hi, okay?”

“I will.”

“Thanks for walking me home. And you don’t have anything to be sorry for, Hisa-kun. You really did play a good game today.”

Mizuki picks a single rose from the bouquet and offers it to you. You blink owlishly for a moment.

“I’ll play even better next time,” he says with determination, “Next time, we’ll win. Just, please, stick with me, and I’ll show you the top again.”

“O-Of course. Who’s going to watch out for you if I’m not around?”

With a blushing face, you accept the flower. Your hands touch again. This time the skin contact makes your heart jump. You try to smile to yourself as you breathe in the rose’s light scent, but you can’t stop the grin from spreading to your lips.

Now it’s his turn to blush; it’s nice to see you happy again. He wants you to stay happy like this if he can help it. He wants to see you smiling and cheering on the sidelines, not crying. He wants you to be proud to wear the same jersey as him. He'd like to take you to the summit and show you the view while you stand hand in hand. Though, in order to do that, he'd have to get stronger, be better, train more. 

He won't let anyone be disappointed again, not you, not his teammates. Not ever again.


	3. Pride {Taira Genichirou}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star player Taira Genichirou invites you be on his roster of girlfriends. He should know that you're far too prideful for that.

You stand with your head under a rushing faucet, cooling yourself off. It’s another blistering hot day, and several girls have already passed out due heat exhaustion. Hell week is already brutal enough, but the intensity of the sun is giving the "hell" in hell week a whole new meaning. You take deep and steady breaths. The water feels nice against your flushed skin. Your eyes close as you focus on the refreshing sensation. You only have three more minutes until practice resumes. You could stay here for just another minute, then you’d have time to stretch and hydrate before throwing your body to the mercy of your demonic coaches. You just need another minute to reset then you’ll be good.

But your moment of peace is interrupted by a wolf whistle. You stand and glare at the source of the sound. Your nose wrinkles in disgust. _Taira Genichirou._ The midfielder strides over to you confident as ever. He’s shirtless with a white towel draped over his shoulders. His pale skin is glistening with sweat under the blazing sun. Although his girly face might suggest other wise, Taira has the body of a professional soccer player; he has broad shoulders and toned muscles, lean and cut from long hours of dedicated practice. He walks over to your running faucet and splashes a couple handfuls of water in his face. Taira runs his damps hands through his shiny brunette locks. He glances over at you to make sure you’re watching. You are, but you aren’t impressed.

“Hey, Captain,” he greets with a wink.

“Captain.”

“The girls’ team is looking pretty good this year. Of course, you look the best though.”

You completely ignore his compliment, “Some have a lot of potential, but the first years are dropping like flies. This heat wave is really intense.”

“Hot like you, sweetheart.”

You roll your eyes. The two of you have been doing this dance for a while now. For whatever reason, Taira has set his eyes on you. He wants you. He wants you to want him like every other girl in the school does, but you don’t. It shouldn’t bother him. You’re just one girl. He supposes there’s just something about the chase that makes his heart beat fast. He isn’t used to struggling so much to get one person’s attention, yet he likes it. It feels like he’s playing a match with a strong soccer team when he talks to you.

“Be my girlfriend.”

“No.”

“Oh, come on. We’re the captains of the boys’ and girls’ soccer team. We’d be such a power couple.”

“I don’t care.”

“At least let me take you on one date.”

“ … No.”

“You thought about it.”

“I did not.”

Maybe you did entertain the thought in a fleeting moment. Physically, Taira is your type, but it’s no secret that he's a player on the field in soccer and when it comes to young women. He has an "unspecified number" of girlfriends in his life, but you are sure that number is quite high. Honestly, you might be more interested in Taira if he didn’t have his team of women. You don’t want to just be another player added to the roster. You want playing time. You want to be the only one scoring. As cheesy as it may sound, you want to be the ace of his heart.

“Is this about the other girls? If it is, they’re cool about it, you know. I’d even move you to the top of the list.”

“No.”

You hear your coach blow her whistle twice, signaling that your break is coming to an end.

Taira sucks his teeth, “Sucks that we don’t have more time. We’d have tome together if you let me take you on a date though.”

“No way,” you say.

You step forward, grabbing onto his towel and pulling him towards you. Taira blinks. He’s a bit taken aback by your bold move. The two of you are nearly nose to nose. You look him up and down. Taira almost buckles under your eyes. They’re intense.

“You can’t recruit me to your little team, Taira. I’m not a benchwarmer. I’m the star player or I don’t go on the field,” you push him away from you, “I’m one of the highest-scoring strikers in the prefecture, and I’m a captain. You shouldn’t forget it.”

You hear three whistle blows and jog away from him without saying another word. Taira smiles to himself. Watching your play style, he knows how combative and competitive you are despite your cool headed exterior. He figured that you were a bit of the greedy type, but he never thought you’d be so bold about it. But you are a forward after all. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he returns to his own team. You really are interesting. Sometimes it feels like he has met his match when he talks to you. Though, he’s always ready for a challenge. Taira runs his tongue over his lips. In fact, he’ll happily take on the task.

He’s never met a forward he couldn’t tame, and you certainly won’t be the first.


	4. Misbehaving {Narukami Shuuji}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narukami Shuuji likes to rile up and antagonize the other team, but it’s your job to keep him in check.

Three boys from Yokosuka High School stand around the bulletin board, staring at the tournament line-up. They haven’t stepped foot on the field yet, but they shoulders are already sagging with dejection.

“Aw, man. I can’t believe we have to play Saku High already.”

“I know.”

“Dude … I’m not ready to stop playing soccer with you guys. Do you think we even have a chance at winning?”

One of the boys sighs, lowering his head, “I mean they’re one of the four kings. And that Narukami guy is crazy.”

“Indou, too.”

“You’re right. I think this … this might be our last game guys.”

Narukami Shuuji listens quietly as he stands in the hallway adjacent to the bulletin board. He smiles to himself, hanging on to every word. He can’t help sighing with satisfaction. It’s such a beautiful sound, the sound of despair. Nothing is more gratifying than the knowledge that others feared and respected him. His cheeks grow rosy as his head begins to fill with hot air. Narukami starts skipping. He emerges from his hiding place with a pleased look etched on his face. The three guys are still gathered together. They’ve started to console each other, offering empty words of encouragement; it’s like they’ve already lost, and the tinkling sound of breaking hearts flutters into Narukami’s ears. The small forward pats two of the players on their shoulders. They jump with surprise, turning pale when they Saku High’s star player.

“There, there,” Narukami says with a smile, “It’s okay.”

“N-N-Narukami?” one of them stutters.

“You guys shouldn’t get too dejected! We haven’t even stepped on the field yet! You guys just need to go out there try your best and give it your all!”

The trio exchanges glances. Surprisingly, the pep talk from the enemy player is starting to raise their spirits. Narukami notices the confidence and hope beginning to return to their faces. He grins once more, eyes narrowing.

“Y-Yeah! It might not be a big chance, but it’s still a chance guys!”

“He’s right. Anything could happen, even if the adds aren’t good.”

“But we’ll never know if we don’t try our best!”

Narukami claps happily, “That’s the spirit! I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the sound of despair. Breaking hearts it so fun, but hearing them shatter on the field is even better!”

“Wait … what?”

He nods, “I could hear your hearts starting to crack and shatter. It’s nice, but people don’t play their best if they’re already broken. So you guys should buck up!”

The three boys look at Narukami with uncertainty. He’s staring up at them with such a sweet face. He blinks his big brown eyes innocently, but the Yoko High players feel nothing but unease.

“It’s best when the other team fights and struggles and believes they can win up until the moment I send them hurtling into despair. I want to hear your hearts burst into a million pieces on the playing field. That’s what I want to hear,” Narukami says as he cocks his head to the side, eyes becoming sinister and dark, “So please, try your best out there.”

A shiver runs down the boys’ spines. The look in his eyes makes the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. Suddenly, a hand chops the top of Narukami’s head, rescuing the trio from the childishly cruel boy. Tears bead at the corner of his eyes. Narukami pouts. Only one person hits him like that.

“(Name)-chan!” he whines, turning to face you.

You chop the top of his head once more for good measure, “Knock it off, Shuuji. You were supposed to be using the bathroom, not terrorizing the other team. Now, apologize.”

“But (Name)-chan!”

“Apologize or else,” you say, crossing your arms.

Narukami gulps. You’re not the type to make idle threats; you’re a manager of action. Even though Ooshio is a great coach, he doesn’t have what it takes to wrangle in his boys. That’s where you come in. Coach Ooshio is the rule maker, and you are the enforcer. Narukami can see the killer intent in your eyes as a dark aura rolls off of your body. You crack your knuckles with a smile. The three players are still standing there, unsure if they should be afraid of the forward or the manager in front of them. Narukami pouts childishly. He puffs out his cheeks then scrunches his nose.

“Sorry,” he says in a quick and quiet voice.

You sigh. You bow politely to the players who were unfortunate enough to deal with Narukami. You force him to bow as well by placing a hand at the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry about him. Please excuse us,” you give them a sincere apology before dragging Narukami by the collar of his jersey.

“(Name)-chan,” he whines again, “You’re stretching out my jersey!”

“I don’t care! You missed huddle and we waited and waited. Then I have to come out here to find you pulling this crap! I should stretch your stupid head,” you grumble.

“But I can’t breathe!” he dramatically chokes.

You continue to yank Narukami along, “Shut up! You’re lucky this is all you’re getting right now. Honestly, Shuuji, I don't know why you can't just keep your dumb mouth shut. You know it makes our team look really bad!”

The Yoko High boys give each other incredulous looks as they listen to you reprimand the soccer player. They shudder. Narukami Shuuji is already a force to be reckoned with. He's a scary forward, but you? You are a terrifying manager. And if the manager is that frightening, they can only imagine the monsters that undoubtedly make up the Saku High soccer team. The trio starts heading back to their own locker room sharing the same thought.

_Yeah, there’s no way we can beat a crazy ass team like this._


	5. Good Memories {Kisaragi Tarou}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't help but to get upset when you think about Kisaragi moving to Switzerland.

You hold hands with Kisaragi Taira as you stroll down the sidewalk. The two of you are returning from another wonderful date night. He's walking you home, as usual. This time, he took you to a nice little café with live performances. You saw singers, poet, and comedy acts. It really was another lovely night; both of you had a lot of fun.

You and Kisaragi have been having a lot of good dates recently. A few days ago, you guys went go-karting. The day before that, he took you on a scenic boat ride in a calm lake. You two are trying to make as many memories as possible because soon you won’t be together. In a one month, both of you would graduate. In one month, he will be half-way across the world, in Switzerland. He’s moving there for god knows how long due to family reasons. You complete understand; that doesn’t mean you are happy with the situation.

A long distance relationship will be tough. Of course, you will try, but who knows what will happen. Kisaragi wants to leave you with as many good memories and happy times as possible. He wants them for himself too. He wants to be able to look back and remember the beautiful shape of your face and how pretty you look when you smile. He tries to spend most of his free time with you, memorizing you. It’s just making it harder for you though. I

t’s a nice, warm spring night. Kisaragi is dressed in a pink polo shirt with blue jeans. His long, brown hair is tied into a bun with bangs framing his face and small wisps of hair covering the base of his neck. He looks handsome with his kind face and warm brown eyes. Kisaragi is busy talking about plans for your next few dates. You aren’t paying attention at all. You hear his voice, but you aren’t comprehending anything he’s saying because you are having your own internal dialogue.

“Tarou, let’s break up,” you say suddenly.

He stops walking, “What? Why would you say that?”

“Because it would be easier for both of us,” your voice is quiet, “We should just stop. All these memories, these good times, they’ll haunt us. I’ll always be wishing for something I can never have.”

You’re starting to get upset. Tears fill your eyes as you sob at the thought of Kisaragi leaving you. He immediately takes you into his arms. He holds you tightly, and you cry into his chest.

“Hey, hey, don’t say that. I think it's good to have the memories. I want you leave you with good memories. You should think of the good times with me and smile. I want you to remember how much I love you,” he wipes at your tears, “And who says that we’re going to break up anyway?”

“But long distance relationships …”

“Yeah, they’re tough, but I think we can do it,” he speaks with confidence and sureness, “Don’t you? I promise I’ll come visit. And we’ll have FaceTime.”

He pecks your lips, giving you a sweet kiss. You blush. Hearing his conviction is starting to put you at ease. He smiles and kisses your forehead.

“It’ll be alright. Alright?”

You sniffle, “Alright.”

“Good.”

He leans in and kisses you once more. You kiss him back, parting your lips to deepen the kiss. You feel Kisaragi smile before he slips his tongue into your mouth. He puts his hand at your lower back, like he’s trying to pull you even closer. But your bodies are already pressed together. You pull away, face sightly flushed. Kisaragi grins. He takes your hand once more, and the two of you resume the journey to your house. He clears his throat dramatically, then resumes the discussion about date plans. You listen carefully this time. You squeeze his hand.

“I can’t wait for our next date,” you say.

Kisaragi chuckles, “Me too.”


	6. Attention {Ooshiba Kiichi}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooshiba is wants to prove himself to you on the soccer field.

Ooshiba Kiichi wants all of your attention. He wants you to look at him the way you look at Mizuki. He wants to hear your voice cheer for him and for him alone. Mizuki has enough fans already. He would know; his sister is one of many members of his fangirl club. He wants you to be his fangirl. Though he only met you recently, that's all Ooshiba wants.

Initially, he thought you were Kimishita's girlfriend which pissed him off to no end. But, luckily, you were just an old family friend visiting. Ooshiba first met you in Kimishita's store. You were restocking socks when he literally ran into you, sending you sprawling on the floor. He just stared at you like an idiot. You had the most beautiful (e/c) eyes he had ever seen. And Ooshiba had seen (e/c) eyes before, but they were just so much more beautiful on you. Kimishita had to yell at him to force him out of his trance, ordering him to help you to your feet.

That’s how you met, with him making a total idiot of himself. He wants to rectify your image of him. There’s no where better to do it than on the soccer field, but he can’t manage to catch your attention this game.

You are sitting in the front row of the bleachers, cheering for your childhood friend and the star captain. Mizuki seems to be in rare form today, meaning he’s getting all the passes from the midfielder. Ooshiba has been open too; though his time with the ball is quickly stolen away by the other team. Mizuki has been able to score two goals already, and that first-year Kazuma scored one too.

He’s the only forward who hasn’t gotten a goal today. It's really starting to grind his gears.

“Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, Atsushi! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go, Mizuki!” you cheer.

Ooshiba grits his teeth and grumbles, "I can do that stuff too, ya know."

The tall forward is standing with his hands on his knees. His lungs are starting to burn, and his legs feel heavy. He takes deep, heavy breaths. His head is starting to feel dizzy and light too. The sun is particularly brutal today, draining his stamina even faster. He already didn’t have much to begin with. Ooshiba hears a referee whistle and sees that other annoying first year holding up his number, signaling a player change.

“No! No way!” Ooshiba shouts, “I’m not coming off the field! You’ll have to drag my corpse off because I’m not leaving!”

Coach Nakazawa scratches at his beard with a sigh. He waves his hand at Tsukamoto, signaling for the boy to return to the bench. Ooshiba uses his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Despite the fact that it feels like he might drop, he’s going to score a goal. He’s going to hear you cheer for him too. He’s going to get all of your attention, even if it’s just for a moment.

A few more minutes of rigorous game play goes by. You watch with rapt attention. You’ve liked watching soccer ever since you were little, and you always enjoy watching Atsushi play. You think it’s nice that he’s found an appropriate outlet for all that aggression; it made him a sharp and decisive player. The other members on his team aren’t slouches either. There’s a kid with long blond hair who’s phenomenal, the brilliant Captain Mizuki, and defensive pillars, Haibara and Usui. There’s also that red-headed one. Ooshiba.

Actually, you knew him even before he had crashed into you that fateful day. You came to one of Atsuhi’s games during his first year of high school, but, although Ooshiba had a lot of natural talent, he didn’t stand out to you. Plus he fainted during the match and scored zero goals. So your expectations for him aren’t that high.

Kimishita has the ball. He dribbles down the field, rapidly taking in information with his sharp eyes. Maneuvering around an attacking defender, he runs the possibilities in his head. Both Mizuki and Kazuma have been problems for the opposing team. Though they started the game with most of their defenses set on Ooshiba, they have now shifted their attention to the two larger, more present threats. The blond and black haired strikers are systematically being pinned down and caged in, leaving only the redhead open. Kimishita passes decisively. Even thought he can’t stand that moron, Kimishita would never let petty feelings get in the way of winning a game. The pass is a little long and high, but if anyone can receive it, it’s the big-bodied forward.

Ooshiba doesn’t call for the pass. He couldn’t even if he wanted to; his lungs are burning too much to even talk. The ball still flies to him though. He pushes himself, forcing his long legs to propel him forward. Enemy players chase after him. They’re close, nicking at his heels, however, Ooshiba is determined to score. He jumps. Another person jumps as well. The opposing player tries latch into the redhead’s jersey to drag him down, but he can’t force him to fall to the ground. Ooshiba fights back. He uses every ounce of energy he has left. He’ll give every drop. He’ll leave it all on the field. He’ll get your attention.

With a roar of determination, he heads the ball into the goal. The goalie lunges for a save, but the ball soars just out of reach. When Ooshiba lands, his tired legs buckle a bit; his muscle twitch in protest. It feels like he can barely support his own weight. He shouldn’t have yelled like that. His head felt funny before, now it feels like the space between his ears is stuffed with cotton. Still, he can hear his teammates cheering for him. More importantly, he can hear you cheering for him.

“Nice shot, Ooshiba!” you shout with your hands cupped around your mouth.

Ooshiba looks in your direction. Or at least he looks in what he thinks is your direction. His vision is getting a little hazy now, but he’s going to milk this moment. He runs a hand through his damp, auburn hair, pushing his bangs back. He points at you and gives you a charming wink. His pose says, “Keep watching, and I’ll score another one for you.” Surprisingly, it sort of makes you blush.

Ooshiba’s chest swells with pride. He goes to run back to his position, but he passes out unceremoniously. You gasp as his large body hits the ground. His other teammates don’t seem too worried, and Kimishita appears even more annoyed than usual.

“Idiot!” the midfielder chides, “You wasted all of your stamina trying to show off! We’re not even at half time yet!”

Ooshiba doesn’t have the energy to respond, but if he did, he wouldn’t undoubtedly hurl insults back. It’s totally worth it. It's so satisfying to hear his name floating from your pretty mouth. Even though he couldn’t see your face, he imagines that you were watching him with sparkling (e/c) eyes, hands clasped as you prayed for his success. Nitobe and Kurusu lift Ooshiba by his ankles and wrist and carry him off of the field.

You clap with the rest of the crowd as Ooshiba is returned to his team bench. It was a pretty awesome shot, you have to admit it, and that look that he gave you afterwards made you feel something as well. The fainting wasn’t a good look, though, but it doesn’t matter that much. As Ooshiba lays on the metal bench with a cool compress on his forehead, he can't keep the dumb, goofy grin off of his face. He has succeeded.

He finally got your attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a couple more ideas for a few more fics, so I'm going to keep posting. But if anyone has any recommendations or request, I'd love to hear them! This anime is such a nice sports anime! It's so cute, I love it.


	7. Sleepy {Kimishita Atsushi}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a bus ride home, you have to sit next to the ornery midfielder Kimishita Astushi. You try to stay awake and you end up falling sleep on his shoulder.

Kimishita Atsushi sits with his arms folded across his chest. He looks throught the bus window, watching the scenery rush by. His teammates are talking animatedly. He hears laughing and jokes, but Kimishita doesn’t participate in the rambunctious merry-making. He usually never does. Instead, while the rest Seseki High School team is high off the rush of winning, Kimishita mentally analyzes his performance, thinking about the ways he can improve in the next match. Today, the team had issued a handy defeat to Shakuji High, 5-1, though, from here on out, the opposing teams will only get stronger and stronger.

Kimishita feels annoyance bubbling within him. If the bus is going to be loud, he at least wants an only seat. Unfortunately, all of the other seats have been filled. The only one who sits with an empty seat next to him is Ooshiba, that lucky bastard.

Kimishita has to sit next to you. You aren’t making any grand battle plans for the next game. You aren’t even causing a ruckus. You’re currently trying to fight off sleep.

Your eyes feel so dry, and your eyelids are growing heavy. It feels like they’re being weighed down by sand bags. Closing your eyes for even just a moment felt so good. Your blinks become longer and slower as you start to succumb to your exhaustion. Kimishita watches you sway in your seat, head bobbing up and down as it tries to resist the pull of gravity. The clipboard in your hand starts to slip from lax fingers. Your body slumps over; you rest your cheek on Kimishita’s shoulder.

He jumps, causing you to wake abruptly, “Oi, get off of me, woman!”

Clearly, you’re a little startled. Your body jolts upright. Your heart is still fluttering in your chest as you rub your eyes with the heel of your palms and groan. You try to glare at the midfielder, but he’s not paying attention. Kimishita is facing the window, hoping to hide his scarlet red blush. He’s even more annoyed now. He hears you yawn tiredly, smacking your lips slightly as try to keep yourself awake.

He sucks his teeth and grumbles under his breath, “I can’t believe that I have to sit next to you.”

“Go sit next to Ooshiba if you don’t want to sit next to me,” you bite back.

“Why don’t _you_ go sit next to him. I’m sure that idiot would be happy to have a girl drool all over him,” he retorts.

“I do not drool!”

“Shouldn’t you be sitting next to Ubukata anyway? Don’t you have manager or girl stuff to talk about?”

It’s your turn to suck your teeth, “You know Ubukata and I get along about as well as you and Ooshiba do.”

“Whatever. If you’re going to sit here, just don’t fall asleep on me, girl.”

“Fine,” you huff.

Kimishita continues to look out of the window, and you choose to stare blankly into the aisle. Again, the arms of fatigue wrap themselves around you, attempt to pull you back into your tired daze. You make a conscious effort angle your body away from Kimishita as you start to fall asleep once more. Both your body and mind are completely worn out and wracked with exhaustion. Neither the boisterous laughing nor the bumping of the bus rouses you from your slumber.

You really are that tired.

The bus drives over, what Kimishita assumed to be, a particularly large pothole. Everyone can feel the bump; it even pops a few of the smaller players, like Haibara and Tsukumoto, into the air. You are jostled too. An angry vein bulges at Kimishita’s temple. You’re leaning on him. Again. He grinds his teeth, preparing to lay into you once more.

But he notices deep bags under your eyes. You appear more run down than usual. You might not be a player, but Kimishita supposes you have been working hard too. In addition to providing water bottles, taking inventories, and caring for the team, you have been spear-heading the Seiseki soccer team’s fundraising project in between studying for college entrance exams. Kimishita listens to your light snores. Your cheek is squished against his shoulder, pursing your lips. You are incredibly annoying when you’re awake, but asleep like this, he almost finds you cute. You snuggle into his side. He wants to be mad, but he can’t bring himself to shove you away. Anger is usually how he handles his emotions whenever you’re around. When he’s mad he doesn’t have to focus on how nervous you actually make him feel. Though, with your eyes closed, he doesn’t have to worry about you teasing him for his blushing cheeks. Kimishita sits as still as he possibly can. He is careful not to move you, and he tries not to make a sound. The last thing he wants is for you to wake up.

Some of his teammates are starting to take notice. Haibara makes kissy faces at him while Kurusu, Nitobe, and Nakijin look incredibly jealous. Ooshiba even gets up, preparing to approach him. Why should Kimishita get to sit next to such a cute girl when he didn’t even want a girlfriend? Ooshiba thinks he deserves to sit next to you. He is about to let the midfielder have a piece of his mind, but he stops dead in his tracks. Kimishita glowers at Ooshiba with killer intent. Only a fool would dare to challenge Kimishita right now. The tall forward hesitates, backing down and returning to his seat. Even an idiot can understand what the look in his sharp eyes means.

_If you wake her up, I’ll kill you!_


End file.
